The New Green SPD
by ric castle
Summary: Carter Delsin is working at S.P.D and becomes the new B-Squad Green Ranger, along the way he will fight his past. Feelings and will be tested. T and M in later chapters
1. Promotion and New Friends

_**Space Patrol Delta HQ**_

A D-Squad cadet was in the simulator room practicing his fighting skills on a group of virtual Crybots.

"Let's go." The cadet said.

The Crybots started charging towards him, he charged too using only his melee weapon he started slashing every one of them one by one. He thought the hard part was over but the cadet was wrong, three orange heads and two blue heads sucker shot and melee him.

Luckily he dodges his opponent's attacks causing him to hover for a moment and an explosion of neon filled the room damaging the robots causing them to explode.

The D-Squad cadet watched as the simulator room turned back into a green screen room.

"Well done cadet." Said a female that looked human with cat like features.

"Thank you Dr. Manx." He said while saluting her.

He walked out of the simulator room to the D-Squad bunkers and grabbed a new uniform and his shower gear making his way to the showers.

"Damn orange heads." He muttered to himself while looking where he had been bruised and out of the blue the bruise went away as if it was never there.

He chuckled to himself.

"Oh this fast healing came in very handy." He said to himself.

He walked to the showers; he poked his head in to see if he was alone.

"Good a little privacy is on my side today." He said quietly.

He found an empty locker to store his clean clothes and dirty clothes in.

So he looked around, stripped his clothes, locked the locker, entered the shower and closing the curtain behind him while turning on the water.

He scrubbed every part of his body and washed his hair.

"I just wish that I get promoted to B-Squad." The boy said to himself.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

The D-Squad cadet walked out of the shower rooms and back to the D-Squad bunkers.

"Carter Delsin why must you always be a recluse, you need to spread you're wings and fly." Carter muttered to himself.

He walked to his room and on his bed was a letter.

"I swear if this is another one of D-Squad Cadets pranks I'm going to be mad." He gritted his teeth.

_**Dear Cadet Delsin,**_

_**Commander Kruger wants to see you in the command center immediately very important.**_

_**-Kat**_

Carter walked towards the command center, the double doors opened and standing there was Sky, Bridge, Z, and Sydney with Commander Kruger and a few other top S.P.D Cadets were standing there even Manx and Insinia. They were applauding Carter and the one thing running through his mind was something unexpected.

"Cadet Delsin." Kruger said.

"Sir." Carter responded with the salute.

"On behalf of S.P.D you have been chosen to be the new B-Squad Green Ranger." The dog commander said.

"Me?" Carter asked in awe.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I closed my eyes and opening them to seeing myself with the SWAT Kats and my best friend Ryan.

"Way to go rookie." T-Bone Screamed.

"Bingo kid, you are great." Razor replied.

"Carter. Are you okay?" Ryan asked only it was Insinia's voice.

"Whoa what?" I asked while coming down back to reality.

"Yeah I'm just excited." He said to himself

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Carter went down to D-Squad bunkers to grab his trunk and two portraits of him and his family the other portrait had a him wearing a fighter pilot jumpsuit with a brawn sand yellow tabby, a cinnamon colored Tom, and another yellow tabby about his age.

As Carter gotten off the elevator and made his way towards his new quarters, it was like walking into a club only without the alcohol and craziness of a nightclub.

"Welcome to you're new quarters." Sydney said.

Carter walked to his new bed falling backwards on it feeling the greatness of the bed but it had a weird smell of cheap cologne and butter.

"I'm guessing this was Bridge's bed?" Carter muttered to himself.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

It is about 8:45 pm and after an exciting day and a good meal I'm heading towards the showers a bang of my hair covering one side of my eye and I'm caring my shower equipment I wasn't paying attention making me collide into Dr. Kat Manx. She dropped her clipboard with important papers and I dropped my luffa and bottle of shampoo

"Kat, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said while kneeling grabbing her loose papers and organizing them the way she had them and she grabbed my shampoo and gave it to me I've noticed my luffa was still out and we both grabbed it she placed her hand on mine.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hey guys Ric Castle here saying hello and I'm still updating my stories but I got a lot on my plate because graduation is coming up and a whole bunch of other stuff, if you liked this story give me a thumbs up comment and usual message me some ideas.**_


	2. The Guide

"_**Kat, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said while kneeling grabbing her loose papers and organizing them the way she had them and she grabbed my shampoo and gave it to me I've noticed my luffa was still out and we both grabbed it she placed her hand on mine.**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

I look at Dr. Manx and slipped my hand away with my luffa and gotten up and walked straight to the showers.

"What was I thinking?" Carter muttered to himself.

Carter just entered the showers; looking around, stripped of his clothes and entered the shower.

_**Twenty minutes**_

Carter came back from the showers in his pajamas and shower tools.

"Hi Carter." Sydney said.

"Oh hi Syd." Carter replied back.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" The B-Squad Pink ranger asked.

"Oh training tomorrow. Why?" Carter said.

"Curious." Syd said.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I walked into the boy's bunkers, and found Sky looking at my picture with the SWAT Kats.

"Who are the felines in the fighter pilot suits?" Sky asked.

"The SWAT Kats. T-Bone, Razor and Gadget my co-pilots." I said sitting next to him looking at the picture.

"SWAT Kats? Did I hear SWAT Kats?" Bridge asked.

"Yes. I am one and not to mention that T-Bone is married to Commander Feral's Niece." I said while pointing at the picture of the Brawn Masked Kat.

"I've never heard of them." Sky said in a stern skeptic voice.

Bridge and I told him the whole story about how the origins of the SWAT Kats came to be.

"Commander Feral booted Chance and Jake out of the Enforcer's because Feral blamed for "Crashing" into their Headquarters?" Sky asked.

"Well it was because they were the top guns and they were chasing a psycho called Dark Kat." I said.

"Here, this is a guide to let you know about the SWAT Kats." I said while pulling a book out of my trunk and it was the size of an album but all the pages were blank.

"It's blank?" Sky said.

"Watch this." Carter said while closing the book.

"Show me information about Dr. Abby Sinian." I said to the book.

"Access granted, showing information about Dr. Abby Sinian." The book said.

As I opened the book it showed a picture of a She-Kat wearing a white trench coat, a teal button shirt, black skirt and black heels holding some journal, writing about what was found inside an old biplane. Records and other stuff about her.

"Whoa cool trick." Bridge and Sky said in unison.

"Thank you." I replied.

The two boys read the record like an open book and were fascinated about Dr. Sinian.

"I think I've found Kat's mom." Bridge joked.

"Go choke on a piece of toast." I said to him sarcastically.

"Can I try?" Sky asked shyly.

"Go ahead." I said while giving him the book.

"Show me the SWAT Kats arsenal." Bridge said.

"Access denied, please use the key or try something else." The book said.

"Here use this." I said while giving sky what looked like a credit card but acted like a key.

"Access granted, showing information about the SWAT Kats arsenal." The book said.

The strangest thing happened a holographic picture of a boxing glove with metal junk on it. There was a list taking shape talking about what ever.

_**The Glovatrix is the signature anti-personnel weapon and multi-tool of the **__**SWAT Kats**__**. Designed by **__**Razor**__**, the original version of this device was worn like a fingerless glove, with three barrels over the knuckles and a box magazine over the top of the hand. This magazine also had a small elevating panel that could dispense other gadgets and projectiles. A mostly red metal gauntlet connected too much of the wrist/forearm.**_

_**Contained in the Glovatrix was a small arsenal of miniaturized versions of the **__**SWAT Kats**__** trademark missiles, which included Scrambler Missiles, Octopus Missiles, Bolos, Nets and Tarpedos, among others. While the **__**SWAT Kats**__** kept the Glovatrix armament primarily less-than-lethal, they also carried more lethal explosives as well.**_

_**The Glovatrix was also a helpful tool and life saving device, with all versions equipped with a grappling hook and line launcher. Later versions included radar-tracking systems, buzz saw cutting extensions (that could shoot the blades in a one-shot attack), telescoping metallic shields, lock picks, and plasma arc torches for cutting through steel. A control panel in the Glovatrix could also be used to remotely pilot the **__**Turbokat**__**.**_

_**Normally **__**T-Bone**__** or **__**Razor**__** would only wear one Glovatrix on their right hand, but during a situation where the two were counter-attacking **__**Dark Kat**__**, **__**T-Bone**__** wore two for added firepower and protection from contact with **__**Hard Drive**__** (though during the altercation, the Glovtrixes inexplicably jammed).**_

_**The Glovatrix's name is a pseudo word, a combination of the phrase "glove of tricks."**_

"Whoa. Now I got to get me one of those bad boys." Sky said.

"Those are hard to come by." I replied.

"The other missiles the SWAT Kats have are on their jet the TurboKat. An F-14 tomcat with the colors of red, black, blue and yellow. Razor aka Jake Clawson made the thing out of old Enforcer's planes, and choppers." Bridge said.

"You're a SWAT Kats fan?" I asked Bridge.

"Oh yeah." Bridge said.

"Okay well we have to hit the sack. Because I got to go to training and I don't want to miss it." I said while closing the book and locking it back up in my trunk.

"You two are welcome to check my stuff but whatever you do if you see a weird device and don't know what it does, don't touch it. You may look but not touch." I said while turning off my lamp and closing my eyes.

_**05:00 am **_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Carter's alarm went off, after he reset his alarm carter grabbed his shower tools, new clean clothes and tennis shoes.

"Off to the showers I go. Mario." Carter whispered in an Italian accent.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Back from the showers Carter entered the room and placed his shower gear next to his trunk. Smelling good and shining like a new penny Carter went outside to the practice field to train for self-defense and other things.

_**Author's note: Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating lately but I got a tone of schoolwork I have to do. I don't own SWAT Kats or Power Rangers S.P.D THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**_

_**The information I used about the Glovatrix is on this website click on the link.**_

_** /glovatrix**_


	3. Hard Drive encounter

_**Twenty minutes later**_

_**Back from the showers Carter entered the room and placed his shower gear next to his trunk. Smelling good and shining like a new penny Carter went outside to the practice field to train for self-defense and other things.**_

_**Carter's P.O.V **_

After coming back from training I went back to the bunkers to get a new uniform and take my worn uniforms to the laundry room so they could get cleaned.

I went to the laundry room and I met a laundry lady who was real nice to me.

"Hello Mrs. Tennant." I said to the lady.

Mrs. Tennant was an alien, she had the head of an octopus and she had tentacles moving dirty pair of laundry into the washer and moving another out of the washer into the dryer.

"I heard rumors from D-Squad that you got promoted to B-Squad Green. Is that true?" She asked me.

"Yes and honestly I miss D-Squad but hey you got to move forward." I said to the octopus lady.

"Ooh you got muscles of a football player." Mrs. Tennant said.

"Thanks I've been working out." I said while giving her my laundry.

"_**Power Rangers! Report to the command center immediately!" **_Kat said over the P.A. system.

"I got to go." I said while running towards the command center.

_**Carter's P.O.V **_

I was running towards the double doors of the command center.

"Sir." I said while saluting Commander Kruger.

Then the other four reported to the Command Center.

"Sir." The other four said in unison.

"At ease." Commander Kruger said.

"Rangers a lunatic wearing a light blue jacket with a yellow Mohawk and is a Kat." Kruger said.

"He just broke into the bank and stole $20,000,000,000.00 in cash." Kruger also stated.

"Sir? Does this Feline's jacket have electricity coming out of it?" I asked.

"Yes he, wait. How did you know I was going to say that?" Commander asked with a puzzled looked.

"I'll explain when we get back." Carter said while saluting.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

The four rangers followed behind me.

"How did he know I was going to say that? That is where I keep my money at." Kruger said.

Carter jumped into the S.P.D jeep followed by Z and Syd jumping in with him.

Sky and Bridge jumped on their motorcycles and drove behind me while I turned on the sirens.

Inside an abandoned warehouse the Kat that just robbed the bank was hiding in a pile of money.

"I love the smell of fresh stolen money." The Kat said.

The B-Squad parked and gotten on foot to see a few Benjamin's float out of the warehouse.

We ran inside and the Kat was counting the bills.

"The party's over!" I yelled while running inside with my S.P.D Morpher.

The Kat looked at me and stood there dumbfounded.

"Ready guys?" Sky asked.

"Ready!" We replied while pulling out our morphers

"S.P.D Emergency!" The five of us screamed in unison.

"S.P.D Red!" Sky said.

"S.P.D Blue!" Bridge said.

"S.P.D Green!" Carter yelled.

"S.P.D Yellow!" Z yelled.

"S.P.D Pink!" Syd yelled.

"Space Patrol Delta!" the five of us screamed in unison.

In the background an explosion took place.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up? The traitor and his loyal dogs." The Kat sneered.

"You're under arrest Hard Drive for bank robbing and trespassing!" I yelled while charging at him with my Delta Max Striker.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

Hard Drive shot a few lightning bolts at me luckily I avoided them and shooting him a few times.

Twenty slashes later his Surge coat was trashed.

He tried to run but as the rangers got behind me I pulled out my judgment scanner.

"Judgment mode!" I yelled.

Hard Drive was shaking and then his face got covered with a red X on him.

"Guilty!" We said while pointing our thumbs down in unison.

"R.I.C! Fetch it boy!" Sky said while throwing a weird baton that looked like a futuristic bone after R.I.C caught it turning into a canine cannon.

"Containment mode! Ready, fire!" We said in unison.

We fired at Hard Drive, there was an explosion followed by a seeing him in a trading card.

"Get me out of here!" Hard Drive screamed while banging his fists on the card.

"Let's get back to HQ and interrogate him." Bridge said.

_**Back at HQ and Regular P.O.V**_

The rangers entered the command center with Hard Drive in Containment Mode.

"Sir, we caught the criminal." Sky said.

"Excellent work B-Squad." Kruger said.

"Sir. This is Hard Drive I know him from a dimension I used to live in, I send letters to that dimension and I get letters back." I said while stepping forward.

"It's hard to explain but I have a book to explain everything, it's in the bunkers but make sure you put that card away so he can't hear the information." I said to the Commander.

"Go get it." Kruger said.

"Yes sir." I said while saluting and running back to the bunkers.

_**Ten minutes later**_

"Okay I got it." I said while holding an album and credit card.

"Show me Hard Drive's Record." I said to the book.

"Access denied, please use the key or try something else." The book said.

I swiped the credit card but acted like a key.

"Access Granted, showing criminal record of Hard Drive." The book said.

_**Hard Drive was initially known to the **__**Enforcers**__** as a petty thief who stole from ATM machines, until he acquired a device that would become synonymous with his image: the **__**Surge Coat**__**. Allowing him to manipulate and travel through computer and electronic systems, Hard Drive's exploits increased in severity, most notably his break-in and theft of classified data from the **__**Defense Center**__**.**_

_**Hard Drive's personality is one of overconfidence, and he will often drop many quips during his heists. Without his **__**Surge Coat**__** he is physically average, and does not display much ability in hand-to-hand combat. **_

_**When cornered he has a tendency to surrender, as evident during his theft of the Enforcer's prototype tank, the **__**Behemoth**__**.**_

_**He seems to work alone on most occasions, though he was coerced by **__**Dark Kat**__** to aid the criminal mastermind in his plan to ruin the **__**SWAT Kats**__** reputation. While working for **__**Dark Kat**__**, Hard Drive commandeered the **__**Turbokat**__**, posing as the **__**SWAT Kats**__**, and used it to attack **__**Megakat City**__** in order to collect a ransom.**_

_**Hard Drive doesn't pose much of a physical threat, and has been disarmed with relative ease by both **__**SWAT Kats**__** in one-on-one encounters. Unlike many of the **__**SWAT Kats**__** enemies, Hard Drive's motivations are generally straightforward, preferring thefts of things like technology, data and precious metals, and only appears to fight when he has the upper-hand while fleeing all other times. When wearing his Surge coat, Hard Drive's hair stands on-end in a Mohawk-style and the pupils in his eyes disappear and become a glowing yellow-orange. The **__**Surge Coat**__** allows Hard Drive to interface with various devices, including aircraft, making him a competent pilot, able to keep pace with **__**T-Bone**__** in **__**SWAT Kats**__** Unplugged**__** after using the stolen **__**Anti-Weapons Scrambler**__** to disable the **__**Turbokat**__**'s weapons.**_

"Oh goodness, he tried all those things?" Syd asked.

"Yeah but wasn't very successful." I said.

"I heard him call carter a traitor." Bridge added.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I sighed, looking with an annoyed face.

"He called me a traitor because my Father is Dark Kat." I said.

Bridge had a piece of butter toast in his jaw until I said my real identity.

Everyone looked at me and I seen Bridge give me a stink glare.

_**To be continued**_

_**Ric Castle here saying hello and what is going on? My OC Carter Delsin spilled the beans about his real identity and everybody is looking at him with a death glare will he be trusted or booted? Read and find out in chapter 4**_

_** /hard-drive **_

**_I don't own SWAT Kats or Power Rangers S.P.D_**


End file.
